Jolly D. Gogh
Jolly D. Gogh (ジョリーD·ゴッホ Jorī D· Gohho) is a native inhabitant of the Grand Line kingdom, Aspara, and as such, is one of its many exceptionally talented artists and performers. As a member of the Jolly family, he is the brother of Jolly D. Mike, which makes him the uncle of Jolly D. Hope. He is also the husband to revolutionary, Jolly D. Mona, and the father of infamous pirate captain, Jolly D. Chris. This also makes Gogh the uncle to Blade D. Kris. Roughly ten years before the start of One Dream, Gogh was taken prisoner alongside his wife, and forced into a form of slavery by Aspara's king, Majestic T. Decaden, who made Gogh and the other artists of Aspara perform for Decaden alone. Currently, little to no information is given as to Gogh's fate after his imprisonment. It's heavily implied he may be dead. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship '''If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Relationships Family Jolly D. Mike Jolly D. Mona Jolly D. Chris Just D. Nebula Just D. Lisa Blade D. Kris Friends Enemies Majestic T. Decaden Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Like his wife and son, Gogh's last name, Jolly, is a reference to the jolly roger. **Additionally, like the two, Gogh's name is given an artistic theme. His being based off of the surname of famous painter, Vincent van Gogh. *Like Mona, who's birthday takes place on the same day as Wyvern 0m3g4's mother's birthday, Gogh's birthday, March 19th, was chosen in honor of Wyvern 0m3g4's father's birthday, which falls on the same day. Incidentally, it's two days after Mona's and Wyvern's mother's birthday. *Inspired by Oda's answers to an SBS question regarding what the Straw Hat Pirates would be if they lived in our world, Wyvern decided to take on the challenge of doing the same for The Jolly Pirates. As Chris, Gogh's son, was stated to be Italian, this too makes Gogh Italian if he lived in our world. External Links Vincent van Gogh - Wikipedia article about Vincent van Gogh, who was the inspiration behind Gogh's first name Jolly Roger - One Piece Wiki article about the jolly roger, which inspired Gogh's family name Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Will of D. Category:Artist Category:Presumed Deceased Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4